goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnet
This article is about the Djinni. For the unacquirable psynergy series, see List of unacquirable Psynergy#Magnet. Magnet (マグネト Magnet) is a Venus Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Magnet increases its Adept's base HP by 8, base Psynergy Points by 3, and base Attack by 4. When Magnet is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points added to the result. Then, there is a chance that the target will be inflicted with the Stun status condition, causing them to be unable to execute their actions for a short period of time. In Dark Dawn, Magnet's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Magnet at the target's head, and Magnet floats around as a small sphere with static electricity - similar to the spheres of the Venus Djinni Ground in the GBA games - appears at the enemy's position. A small set of beige rings gather into the sphere, and then the enemy's model is briefly flattened to half its height as though pushed down by a great force, while a larger, brown ring gathers into the sphere. The enemy then springs back to normal size. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Magnet use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attack statistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Magnet's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage + 30) * (1 + (Attacker's Venus Power - Target's Venus Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Magnet takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, adds 30 to it, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Venus Power is than the target's Venus Resistance. The difference between the user's Venus Power and the target's Venus Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Magnet's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 300 and a Venus Power of 150 unleashes Magnet on a monster with a defense of 120 and a Venus Resistance of 100: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 + 30) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((300 - 120) / 2 + 30) * (1 + (150 - 100) / 400) * damage = (180 / 2 + 30) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (90 + 30) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 120 * 1.125 * damage = 135 Therefore, if Magnet were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 135 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Magnet is automatically acquired in a cutscene late in the game. In the palace in Yamata City, when you approach the sleeping Himi while the Third Eye item from Warrior's Hill is in your inventory, story-relevant cutscenes transpire that result in Himi permanently joining your party. She brings with her this Djinni along with five other Djinn - Geode, Buckle, Clover, Pepper, and Swift. Analysis General: Magnet is the only attacking Venus Djinni in any Golden Sun game that can inflict the Stun status condition. While this is a worthy distinction - Stun being quite useful for preventing an enemy from doing anything for a short, random amount of time - Magnet has a big problem in its small damage bonus. 30 set bonus damage is practically the lowest among attacking Djinn whose damage bonus is a set damage bonus, and would in theory make Magnet a Djinni one would expect to be collected early in a game, sufficing as an attacking Djinni until it is surpassed by a more powerful Djinni later. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In this game, however, Magnet is found quite late. To put into perspective just how outclassed Magnet is as a Djinni to be Unleashed for an offensive purpose, the Mars Djinni Chili which comes with the previous recruited party member, Eoleo, is an attacking Djinni with the same Stun chance, but deals 80 bonus damage instead of 30. This is not to mention the Mercury Djinni Serac, with 70 bonus damage and the most desirable side effect chance of all - instant death to the target. While this is not necessarily a terrible addition to the attacking Venus Djinni collection - 30 damage on top of the damage the user's physical strike would normally achieve still amounts to something on the chance that Stun fails to afflict the target - Magnet will probably be avoided in favor of the more physically strong attacking Venus Djinn. Name Origin A magnet is any object that projects a magnetic field, the most common ones are made from magnetized metals or naturally occurring minerals such as lodestone. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Stun-inducing effects